A Fishy Tale
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha has his own beach house by the ocean. However, he tends to get lonely with no one to talk to after his girlfriend died of cancer. He soon meets a timid yet kind girl named Kagome and she seems to be the perfect girl for him. But, she has one secret...she's a mermaid!
1. A Lonely Life

**A Lonely Life**

 **Summary: Inuyasha has his own beach house by the ocean. However, he tends to get lonely with no one to talk to after his girlfriend, Kikyo, died of cancer. He soon meets a timid yet kind girl named Kagome and she seems to be the perfect girl for him. But, she has one secret...she's a mermaid.**

 **((This was inspired by a picture that I saw while messing with Google Images. I hope you enjoy this new fic and don't worry, I will NOT cancel this one! ;) ))**

* * *

It was pretty peaceful in Cape Cod; the air was pure, the sand was soft, and the ocean was beautiful. Not too far from the ocean, was a huge beach house. In that house, lived a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha.

Now, he was a pleasant guy and very compassionate. Just don't make him mad. Anyway, he loved living by the sea. However, he was pretty lonely, even though he had two friends named Miroku and Sango.

You see, 2 years ago, his girlfriend, Kikyo, was diagnosed with cancer and 3 months later, she passed away. Inuyasha was devistated. She was his first ever love and the only one who understood him.

All he wanted now was a girl he could spend time with, to talk to, to love and be loved in return. Suddenly, his phone was ringing and the caller ID was Miroku. "Hello..." Inuyasha said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, friend." Miroku said in a happy tone. "Wanna go get some pizza with me and Sango?" "Sure, I'll be right over there." He then hung up, got his keys, and headed out the door.

 **At the pizza place...**

Inuyasha made it just in time. "Inuyasha, over here!" called Sango. "We got ya a large cheese pizza with extra anchovies." He sat down and started eating.

Just then, Sango felt a 'familiar hand' grope her bottom. "You lecher!" **SLAP!** A huge red hand-mark was now on the side of Miroku's face. "Sango, I was merely making sure that the seat was comfortable for you." he assured/lied.

"NOT NECESSARY!" Sango yelled. _"Jeez, when will this pervert ever learn..."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

After pizza, Miroku and Inuyasha were walking around, talking about 'finding the one'. "Do you think Sango likes fancy restaurans?" Miroku asked. "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I wanna take her somewhere special. I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." "Good luck with that..." The stars were starting to pop up, making the shy look beautiful.

"So...how are you coping ever since...you know...Kikyo?" he asked. That question struck like putting salt on an open wound. Regardless, it had to be answered.

"Well, I want to be able to move on." Inuyasha began. "I wanna find a girl that can talk to me, spend time with me, and even smile when things go bad. Otherwise, I'll grow old and alone and die...you know what I'm saying, Miroku?"

Miroku looked at him in sympathy. He knew losing Kikyo was like him losing half of his heart. "I understand. Why don't you try online dating?" he asked.

"No, that will never work. Besides, I don't do social media." Inuyasha protested. "Well, goodnight, Miroku. I'll see ya tomorrow." He then walked the rest of the way home, feeling sad and blue.

He stopped by the ocean and looked at it in deep thought. _"It's just like I said...I'll grow old, alone, and finally die."_ He then jumped in and since he didn't know how to swim, he just floated attempting to drown.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl about his age swam over and saved him. She carried him back to shore and laid him in the sand. She looked at his unconscious form and smiled. _"He's so...beautiful."_ she thought.

Inuyasha then opened his eyes to see his savior. She immediately got scared and went back into the ocean. "Hey, wait! Come back!" he called to her. "Don't be afraid; I juist...want to...thank...you..." _"Who was that girl? She looked kinda cute."_

The girl hid behind a rock and eventually swam away into the water, using her tail.

* * *

 **Well, here it is! And just so you know, Inuyasha doesn't know that she's a mermaid yet so be patient. Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	2. Today Was A Fairytale

**Today Was A Fairytale**

 **New Chapter! WHOOHOO! Please Review! ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha called Miroku about what happened last night when he was walking home. The phone started ringing. "Hello...?" Miroku answered.

"Dude, you're never gonna believe this!" Inuyasha announced excitedly. "I was walking home and I jumped in the ocean and almost drowned. I say 'almost' because a girl about my age came to my rescue!"

There was a long pause of silence until Miroku started laughing. "Umm, Inuyasha, how much sake did you drink?" he asked. "I wasn't drinking! And I'm not making this up! I'll call you later!"

He then hung up and sat down on his dining room chair to think. _"I wonder who that girl was. She looked beautiful and I can't get her out of my head! She even smelled nice too! A mix of ocean breeze and flowers..."_

 **With the girl...**

She was unconscious on the sand by the water after saving Inuyasha's life. It was quite an experience.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _After saving him, she grew pretty tired and crawled a little on the shore where her mermaid tail barely touched the water._

 _"I can't believe it..." she thought in her head._

 _"I-I rescued a mortal. Or rather...a half-demon. He looked so...mysterious. But right now, I feel so...tired. I should get some rest."_

 _She then laid there on the sand by the water throughout the night, dreaming about him._

 ** _End Flashback_**

The breeze was blowing pretty softly as she slept through the rest of the morning

 **With Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha was leaving the house to get a few things until he saw the same girl from last night, lying on the shore. "Is that her?" he wondered while approaching the figure.

As soon as he stopped toward her, he said: "Hey, are you okay? Did you save me last night?" Her eyes then opened to see the silver-headed man. At first, she looked at him in awe. That is, until he was blushing.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said looking away. The girl looked confused and turned around to see no fins but a pair of legs. Then realized she was naked.

"AAAAHH!" she screamed. "D-Don't hurt me!" She tried to stand up but her legs were trembling and fell into Inuyasha's arms. They both had red faces.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you..." he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. You saved me last night, right?"

She only nodded.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Your shaking a little..."

She shook her head.

"Well, thank you."

"Y-Y-You're w-welc-come..." she said shyly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"K-K-Kagome..."

"Where did you come from, Kagome?" Boy, he asks to many questions.

Kagome pointed to the sea, indicating she was from far away. "Umm...I don't know where that is..." Inuyasha said in confusion. "But, I'll get you a blanket to cover up with. Can't have you thinking I'm a perv."

He went back in the house to retrieve a blanket and came back to see her shivering because she was cold. "A-A-ACHOO!" she sneezed. "You look like you're catching a cold."

She only looked at him nervously. "Here, I'll take you in my house to make you some soup." he said, wrapping a blanket around her. They soon started walking to the beach house.

* * *

While in the house, Kagome grew curious of the human things Inuyasha had in the living room. She then spotted a fish tank he had above the TV. She walked over to wave at the fish in there.

"Hi, there." she said, smiling. Inuyasha managed to find her a large white t-shirt and boxers for her to wear until he went shopping. After her looking around curiously, he came in the living room with 2 ramen cups for both of them.

"Hi, Kagome." he said in a friendly voice. "I got you some ramen soup for your cold." She only sat down and blushed shyly while hugging her legs. "What's the matter, Kagome? Don't you wanna eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"S-Sorry...I-I'm just a little shy, I guess." Kagome replied. "Well, you got nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you." They soon sat down and ate their ramen peacefully.

After lunch, Kagome's curiosity fully blossomed. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the TV. "Oh, that's just TV. Wanna watch?" asked Inuyasha. "Okay." The TV was now turned on to one of those old game shows from the 80's.

Just then the doorbell rang and Inuyasha was up in an instant to answer it. "Hey, Inuyasha." It was Miroku. "Can I come in?" "Sure, just don't do anything I wouldn't." He entered and went into the living room only to be faced with Kagome.

"U-Umm...h-hi..." she said shyly. Miroku then got a perverted grin on his face. "Miss, would you consider being the mother of my child?" This question made her scream at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha punched him in the head, leaving a triple ice-cream bump on his head. "What did I just say?!" he yelled. Kagome was crying in Inuyasha's arms, feeling afraid of the pervert.

"Kagome, this is my friend, Miroku. He asks every girl that question, so don't worry. He won't hurt you. RIGHT, MIROKU?" He only nodded his head very fast.

* * *

Late that night, Inuyasha and Kagome were eating dinner in the dining room quietly. "Do you feel any better?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." He then stopped eating and started a new conversation.

"So, where's your home? Maybe I can take you back in the morning?" That statement struck Kagome like salt on an open wound. She remembered what home was like...and it wasn't such a happy place.

 **Flashback...**

 _A 6 year-old Kagome was sitting on a rock by the sea looking into the distance until some human kids decided to pick on her._

 _"Eww! Look at that fish freak!" one older looking boy yelled._

 _"I bet she smells bad after being with them!" a girl about her age pointed out._

 _"She's so weird and ugly. I wonder if she has some kinda fish disease!" another boy snickered._

 _"S-S-Stop it! Y-You're hurting my feelings!" Kagome cried. She was already teary-eyed._

 _The kids started to throw rocks at her and beat her up for being different._

 **End flashback**

"N-No...I-I can't go home! E-Everyone hates m-m-me...and if I do, I'll get hurt!" Tears were streaming down her face and she was hiccuping. Inuyasha felt bad for her. So, he had another idea.

"Why don't you...stay and live with me? There's plenty of room, and if anyone were to hurt you, I promise I'll protect you." he said. "R-R-Really? I can stay?" she asked. He nodded his head.

 _"Wow, I guess I'm not so lonely anymore..."_

 _"Wow, I guess I'm not so lonely anymore..."_ they both thought.

* * *

 **As you can see, this chapter is longer so...review! ;)**


	3. Coming Out of Your Shell

**Coming Out of Your Shell**

 **YAY! A NEW CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy this and review!**

* * *

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome were sound asleep in their rooms. It was about 1:00 am and it was still dark out. Kagome woke up, walked out of her room, and headed to the bathroom.

She went to the bathtub and turned the water on, only to take her 'pajamas' off and step in. Her legs then turned back into a mermaid tail. This was probably the fist bath she's ever had since swimming in the ocean.

Inuyasha heard the water running and got up from the bed to check it out. "Kagome?" he called. Kagome was alarmed. "I-Inuyasha?!" she said. "Yes, of course it's Inuyasha. What are you doing?"

"T-Taking a bath..."

"Can I come in?"

"N-NO!" She then tried to get out but tripped in the process. "What was that?!" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone.

"It was nothing, Inuyasha. I'm just changing!" she lied, trying to dry her tail off.

Inuyasha started knocking on the door. "Alright, Kagome, this is starting to get scary, now open the door!"

"Inuyasha, please! No!"

The door was knocked down in just the nick of time. Her tail was replaced with legs again. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said. "Then why didn't you open the door?"

"I...I was...shy..." That just puzzled him. "You're still shy? Kagome, it's like I told you. You have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you and I promise to protect you. Okay?"

Kagome only nodded and went back to her room to change back into her 'pajamas'.

 **The Next Morning...**

The sun was up and shining brightly. Inuyasha and Kagome were meeting Miroku and Sango at the mall to go shopping. However, Kagome was still kinda nervous that she was meeting the pervert and some other girl.

"Hey, guys." Inuyasha greeted with a smile. "Hey, Inuyasha. Who's that with you?" Sango asked. "Oh, this is Kagome. She saved me from drowning in the ocean and she's really nice."

Kagome just waved a little and hid behind Inuyasha. "Nice to meet you. And what are you wearing? We need to get you some better clothes ASAP!" She looked down at her outfit.

She was wearing one of Inuyasha's jerseys and khaki shorts and she wasn't wearing shoes. Sango then grabbed her hand and took her into Victoria's Secret.

* * *

 **In the store...**

Sango was picking out some bras and panties for Kagome to wear. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't wear boxer shorts, Kagome." she said "R-Really? Y-Y-You think I'm p-p-pretty?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah. We're friends now. It's girl code." She then held up a bra and asked her to try it on. It fit pretty comfortably so they bought some the same size.

After Victoria's Secret, the two girls went to another store store to get some outfits. Kagome was now eyeing a cute pink dress that looked casual for walking around the town.

"You like that, Kagome?" Sango asked. "It's so pretty!" she said. "Then try it on!" She then shoved her into a stall to try on the dress. After 2 minutes, Kagome walked out looking ever so cute.

"Wow, Inuyasha is gonna love it!"

"You think so, Sango?"

"I know so!"

After all that shopping, The two girls, including Inuyasha and Miroku, went to the food court to get something to eat. "Man, how many clothes does one girl need?" asked Inuyasha,

"Infinity." Miroku simply stated. "Whatever.." They just ate there quietly until they stroke up a different conversation. "So, Kagome..." Sango started. "How come you're so shy around us?"

"W-Well..." Kagome mumbled. "I- "YOU LECHEROUS PERVERT!" **SLAP!** Miroku yet again groped Sango's butt for the trillionth time, earning him a red hand mark on his face.

"My apologies, Sango. I was making sure your bottom wasn't sore from all that shopping." he lied. "Yeah right, you idiot!"

"Do they always fight like that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Yep, it's normal. Don't worry." he replied with an annoyed look on his face.

Just then, a man in a pony-tail walked over to their table. "Hey mutt-face! Still playing with dog-turds I see?" he snickered at him. "What do you want, you mangy, flea-bitten wolf?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Just thought I'd stop by to see my favorite punching bag. Oh, who's the hottie with ya?" Kagome was instantly scared of him. So she hid behind Inuyasha for protection.

"Leave her alone, wolf! You're already scaring her and her name is Kagome."

"Cute name for a hot chic like her. I think I'll make her my woman...name's Koga, sweet cheeks." Koga winked at her, which made her skin crawl with dear.

"Just get outta here, Koga!" Sango yelled. "You've frightened Kagome enough!" He just 'keh'ed' and ran away. For someone who's cocky, he sure can run, huh? "It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha assured. "He's gone now."

Kagome was relieved. She began to breathe normally again and realized Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said he'd protect her. _"Inuyasha..."_ she thought. _"Thank you so much."_

 **Meanwhile...**

Koga was busy thinking about Kagome and couldn't put his finger on something. _"There was something weird about that Kagome girl..."_ he thought to himself. _"Her scent is so different from any human I've met...she's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is!"_

* * *

 **Well, that's that! Hope you enjoyed so...PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	4. I Love You No Matter What! Part 1

**I Like You No Matter What**

 **NEW CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy this one! Rate and Review! ;)**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kagome was sitting on the couch, watching TV and crying because somebody in the movie died. Inuyasha came home from work to see this. "Hey, Kagome." he said. "How was your- Kagome...whats's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No." she replied, pointing to the TV. "T-There was a m-man who got killed on the street and his family found him laying there..." Inuyasha looked at the TV and back to her.

"Oh, I thought you understood TV. None of this is real, Kagome. Look, these guys are just actors and that guy isn't really dead. He's just acting for the movie. You get it?"

She looked confused at first but started to laugh at how pretend it was. "It's funny!" she said. "Yeah. Anyway, I got you a present." He held a small box in front of her. "Go on, open it."

Kagome stared at the box for a second and started to open it. After ripping apart the wrapping paper, she took the object out of there and it revealed to be a necklace.

"Inuyasha..." she said. "It's beautiful!" The necklace was in a silver chain and the charm was a seashell with sparkles on it. Inuyasha took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She began to hug him and embrace him for his kind gesture. "You're welcome, Kaogme. Do you wanna go walk around the town with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" She immediately ran up the stairs to put a nice dress on.

 **In the City...**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around, admiring the pretty night sky and enjoying the breeze. "So, Kagome." Inuyasha started. "How are you liking Cape Cod?"

"It's beautiful." Kagome replied with a smile. She then saw a bakery and her eyes widened with wonder. "What's that?" She ran over there, letting her curiosity lead her.

"Wait, Kagome! I can't keep up!" Inuyasha cried. And this curiosity thing went on for quite a while until he got tired. "Man, what a run! I guess you've never been to a real city, huh?"

"No, I don't get out much. My parents don't let me do anything."

"Why is that?" Now HE was getting curious of HER. "Well, I have 6 older sisters and they all bully me. And my parents love them more that me. Whenever we have dinner, they give me leftover scraps. While everyone else is having fun, they make me stay in and clean.

And this is all because I'm the runt of the litter." Kagome then began to cry. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad for her. "What did you do?" he asked in worry.

"I ran away from home. I figured since nobody likes me or loves me, I might as well get used to it and leave." That sentence alone struck him like a silver bullet. So, he did the unthinkable...he kissed her on the lips.

"Kagome, don't say such things! Of course there's always gonna be that one person who loves you...and that person is me! I love you, Kagome! I love you no matter what!" he yelled.

Kagome was shocked, happy, teary-eyed, there were A LOT of emotions going through her. "Inuyasha...I-I love you too!" she said They soon shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Later at night, Inuyasha and Kaogme were sound asleep at home. It was a long day and Kagome was exhausted.

Just then, she started to squirm in her sleep. She began to whimper out of fear and toss & turn. She was having a nightmare. "N-No...No...NOOOO!" she screamed. "Inuyasha, HELP ME! It hurts, it hurts!"

Inuyasha heard the commotion and busted through the door. "Kagome!" he screamed. He then saw her tossing and turning and walked over to her. He sat her on his lap and rocked her back and forth, trying to coo her.

"Shhh...there, there, Kagome. It's alright. You were just having a bad dream." Kagome calmed down at the sound of his voice and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, I was so scared." she whispered.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked. "Me being all alone. I-I don't want to end up lonely, Inuyasha! Promise you'll be there for me?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and said: "If that's what you want, I promise I'm going anywhere. I'll stay by you." Everything was peaceful fro there.

* * *

The next day, the phone was ringing and Inuyasha picked it up. "Hello...?" he answered, sleepily. "Hey, Inuyasha! It's me, Sango. Do you and Kagome wanna go swimming in the neighborhood pool on my street?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll be right over!" he said, hanging up. "Hey, Kagome, we're going to the pool in Sango's neighborhood. Sound like a plan?" Kagome froze. _"Oh no! If I go, my secret will be out!"_ she thought.

 _"But if I reject the offer, he'll know something's up!"_ "Okay, sounds great." They both got their pool supplies like towels, sun-screen, sunglasses, bathing suits, etc.

 **At the Pool...**

They both finally made it and Miroku and Sango were there to greet them. "Glad you guys could make it." Sango smiled. "I like your swim suit, Kagome." Miroku stated, winking. She was wearing a pink two-piece.

Kagome blushed and covered herself up with a towel. **SLAP! PUNCH!** "SHUT UP, LECHEROUS FLIRT!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry! Well, anyway, why are we standing here?! LET'S GO!" They all ran to the pool and the pool itself was probably big enough to be called "World's Largest Pool" in the Guinness World Records book.

However, there was only one certain girl who didn't want to get in. Kagome just stood there nervously, wincing a little. _"If Inuyasha and his friends find out I'm a mermaid, they won't like me anymore!"_ she thought.

Suddenly, Koga walked up to her. "Kagome! I didn't expect to see you here." he said with a cocky grin. "W-What do you want?" she asked timidly.

"Oh come on, Kags. Can't a guy say 'hi' to ya? Anyway's I don't see what you like about Inutrasha. So, why don't you lose him and hook up with a real man?" He was really starting to frighten Kagome.

"No. Leave me alone!" she warned. Her legs were trembling and her voice was whimpering. "You know, Kags. There's something weird about you and I can't put my finger on it. Mind telling me what it is?"

"Just go away! Go talk to another girl!"

"Fine, whatever. See ya!" Koga then pushed Kagome in the water. Inuyasha saw this and stood up to him. "How dare you do that to Kagome?! If you drowned her, I'll kill ya!" he screamed in his face.

"Feh, the chic deserved it. Right after rejecting me." Koga smirked. Kagome came out of the pool, tail exposed and all. _"Oh no!"_ she thought.

The two men saw her in her mermaid form, including Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the people at the pool. They all started laughing at her, Inucluding Koga.

"Ha! I knew you were a freak the entire time! I can't believe I asked you to be my woman!" he said. More people started making fun of her.

"Eww! Look at the fish freak! She smells like tuna too!" one immature boy said.

"Don't get too close, sweetie!" a mother said, holding her child back. "Those things contain diseases!"

"What a freak!"

"Ugly fish face!"

"Scaly freak show!"

"Don't touch her! She's a wet witch!"

All those insults were coming back to Kagome. Trears trickled down her face and fear consumed her. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango watched with sympathy. Inuyasha especially.

"Kagome..." he started. "Why didn't you-" he didn't get to finish because she went into the pool underwater. "Kagome, wait!" She didn't listen. She was too busy sobbing.

* * *

 **Oh no! What's gonna happen?! What's Inuyasha gonna do? Stay tuned for more! ;)**


	5. I Love You No Matter What! Part 2

**I Love You No Matter What! Part 2**

 **New Chapter! I'm on a roll this week!**

* * *

Kagome was underwater for almost all day. It was 7:00 pm and Inuyasha was worried. So, he walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, "Kagome!" he called to her. "Everyone's gone! You can come out now!"

She swam up to the edge and sat next to him with red puffy eyes. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were a mermaid? I would have understood."

"Would you?" she asked. "I guess I'll tell you why...it all started when I was 6 years-old."

 **Flashback**

 _Little Kagome was sitting in the middle of a circle of kids taunting and teasing her. She just coward there out of fear and sadness._

 _"Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage!" the kids chanted._

 _"Eww! That tail is defiantly NOT cute at all! She's so ugly!" one girl a year older than Kagome said with a disgusted face._

 _"I bet she smells like tuna!" one little boy whispered._

 _"She's a Wet Witch!"_

 _"What a freak!"_

 _"Her own parents don't even like her!"_

 _"She's just cryin' like a the crybaby that she is!"_

 _It was all horrible. The worse the insults were, the more Kagome cried harder._

* * *

 _At home, it was much worse. Kagome had 6 older sisters named Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Tsubaki, Kagura, and the oldest was Hitomiko. They would boss her around and treat her like a slave._

 _"KAGOME! Go get me something to drink!" Tsubaki yelled._

 _"Kagome, go do my laundry!" said Ayumi_

 _"Kagomeeeeeee! go do ALL of my chores! NOW!" Hitomiko demanded._

 _"Y-Y-Yes, sister-chans..." she replied sadly._

 _Her parents were the icing on the cake. They abused her NOT PHYSICALLY, but mentally and verbally. "KAGOME!" her mother screamed. "YOU'RE THE WORST CHILD I EVER GAVE BIRTH TO!"_

 _"WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN AWAY?!" her father hollered. After all that, Kagome would pile up on her bed and sob herself to sleep. People didn't understand her. So, she decided that running away actually was a good idea._

 _Ever since then, she swam out to the open sea, on her own, with no one to talk to._

 **End Flashback**

Inuyasha was stunned. He couldn't believe that she went through all this pain all by herself like that. "Kagome..." he said in shock. "I-I didn't know how hard it was for you."

"It's okay." Kagome replied. "I'll always be an ugly fish freak." Those exact words alone made him snap. "NO YOU'RE NOT! You're a sweet, gentle, caring, and beautiful woman and I don't care what anyone says! I don't care how you look! Besides, I think your tail is beautiful."

He then started to stroke it gently and lovingly. Even though it was made of scales, it was soft and smooth like silk. "T-T-Thank you, Inuyasha! I love you too!" They soon shared a passionate kiss.

"Here, I'll dry your tail back into legs." Inuyasha grabbed a towel and began to dry the tail. What he didn't realize was that her bathing suit bottom came off and she was naked...again.

"Oops, sorry..." he said, blushing. "No, it's okay. I have a spare change of clothes in my bag." Kagome assured him. From a distance, Miroku was looking at her naked figure, but Sango managed to keep him in check.

 **SLAP!** "YOU SLEAZY PERVERT!" she yelled and walked away. "Sango, WAIT! It was an accident!" Miroku followed.

 **After the Pool...**

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching TV at home until Kagome's stomach growled loudly. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" she said in alarm. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Kagome." he assured. "I'll make us something for dinner."

He then walked into the kitchen and began cooking. Kagome just sat there in the living room until she heard a "mew". She looked down only to find a cat purring on her leg.

"AAAAHH!" she screamed. "INUYASHA, HELP ME!" Inuyasha was there in an instant. "What's wrong?!" he asked. "G-Get it away! Please! AAAAHH!" He noticed the cat purring on her and picked it up.

"It's just a cat, Kagome. Her name's Kirara."

"B-But, I'm a mermaid. Cat's eat fish. They're my worst fear! What if she bites me?!" Kagome backed away slowly and whimpered silently to herself.

"She's not gonna hurt you. She's nice. Here, I'll lay her on your lap to prove you." Inuyasha placed Kirara on Kagome's lap and she yawned only to fall fast asleep.

"Oh..." she said, beginning to per her. "I guess she is harmless. Thank you, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry I disturbed you while you were cooking."

"It's fine, Kagome." he responded. "And you're welcome." After that, he went back into the kitchen to cook some spaghetti.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the park, along with Kirara. Kagome just let the grass touch her toes. She never liked wearing shoes, so she goes around in public barefoot.

Just then, she heard a group of 6, 3 girls and 3 boys, snickering and talking about her behind her back. She felt a shiver run down her spine at that moment.

"Isn't that the mermaid girl from the pool?" one girl asked the other.

"Yeah, and why is she barefoot? She looks like a homeless person!" another girl snickered.

"I wonder what would happen if she stepped in dog crap." one boy laughed. He didn't even try to whisper.

"She's such a baby. She practically cries too much!"

"What a loser!"

Kagome just hid behind Inuyasha and took a death grip on his shirt. "Don't listen to them, Kagome." he said in a soothing voice. "They're just jealous that they're not as cool as you. When I was little, I REFUSED to wear shoes and I went around barefoot too."

She just smiled back and ignored the people who were talking about her. Because she had Inuyasha by her side.

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this! It took FOREVER for me to write this one. REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

 **Okay, new chapter! Hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were in a coffee shop, hanging out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes, it totally official. Anyway, the waitress walked over to take their orders.

"Welcome to Starbucks. My name is Jillian. What can I get you two?" she asked.

"I think I'll have a caramel macchiato with no whip cream." Inuyasha ordered. "What are you getting?"

"I think I'll have this thing called a 'french vanilla mocha'." she said, feeling confident about her choice.

"Okay, I'll be right there with your orders." The waitress, Jillian, walked away, leaving them some napkins. Inuyasha then made a decision. "Hey, Kagome, I was thinking...how would you like to meet my parents?" he asked.

"I don't know...are they mean?" Kagome asked, feeling worried.

"No, of course not! They're good people." He then noticed her slumping in her seat. "What's the matter?"

"W-What if they don't like me? What if they found out I'm a mermaid and they told you to stay away from me?" Her voice was filled with doubt and fear.

"Kagome, don't say that. They aren't judgmental about this kind of thing. They'll like you, I promise."

She took a minute to think about this. _"I do want to be with Inuyasha..."_ she thought. _"And_ _if I am gonna be his girlfriend, I need his parents to meet me..."_ "Okay, I'll do it." she smiled.

"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled back.

Jillian soon came back with their coffee. "Okay, one caramel macchiato and one french vanilla mocha." she said. However, she gave Kagome hers rather rudely but she didn't notice.

They just sat there and drank their coffee for the rest of the time they were at Starbucks.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm and Inuyasha said he and Kagome were going to his parents house for dinner so it's more easier to meet them. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt with a tie and blue jeans.

Kagome wore a pretty pink dress with a rose in her hair like a pin. She was incredibly nervous but, she would at least TRY to hide her shyness so she wouldn't embarrass him.

 _"This is it."_ she thought. _"If I mess this up, they'll hate me and not want me to be with him anymore."_ She heard a knock on the door and it opened.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked. She only nodded her head and walked out of the house with him.

The drive over there wasn't very far, but if you were to walk, your legs would get tired after only a couple of miles. Regardless, they made it just in time.

Inuyasha's mother and father were waiting on the porch to greet them at the door. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." he greeted. They just smiled and hugged their son warmly.

"Oh, Inuyasha! We're so glad to see you!" his mother, Izayoi, said, tears entering her eyes. "Glad to see you, son." his father, InuTaisho said. "Is this the lucky lady you were talking about?"

Oh yeah! Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kagome. She's extremely sweet and she saved my life from drowning." Kagome just waved at them and hid behind Inuyasha.

"H-Hi..." she said rather timidly.

"Oh my god...Inuyasha...she's gorgeous!" Izayoi screamed. "It's very nice to meet you, Kagome! My name is Izayoi!" She was now hugging her tightly.

"You got yourself a pretty one, Inuyasha." InuTaisho whispered in his son's ear. "Dad!" Inuyasha said, blushing.

 **In the house...**

They were all in the living room, talking and having a nice time. "Kagome dear, would you like something to drink? Some whine or water?" Izayoi asked.

"N-No, ma'm...I-I'm okay." Kagome replied in a soft voice. "Oh please, dear. Call me Izayoi! I blush when someone calls me ma'm."

"She's a shy one, isn't she?" InuTaisho said to his wife. "Oh, stop it! You're probably scaring the poor girl with that vibe you're giving out!"

"It's okay, she's always shy. I'm getting her to open up to me." Inuyasha assured them. He then looked at Kagome with a smile and she returned the smile.

"Oh my!" Izayoi shouted. "Just look at you, you poor dear! You're nothing but skin and bones! But don't worry, dinner's ready now so, I'll go lay it out." She got up and attended the food.

"Umm, where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked. "It's down the hall, first door on the left." Inuyasha pointed out. "Thanks." She walked in and washed her hands.

 _"Well, so far, this is going great."_ she thought. _"I guess they like me, despite my shyness. I just hop I can survive dinner!"_ She got done washing her hands and went to the dining room to eat.

* * *

 **At Dinner...**

Kagome was eating like she hadn't eaten in decades. Everyone was staring at her with looks that said 'what-the-heck?!' She noticed this, stopped eating, and looked ashamed.

"S-S-Sorry..." she apologized. "Oh, don't be, sweetie." Izayoi said nicely. "You looked like you were hungry. Don't you feed her, Inuyasha?!"

"Of course I do, Mother." Inuyasha protested. "Maybe she likes your cooking."

He then got a napkin and wiped her face off like a father would for his child. She just blushed out of cuteness.

"You know, Inuyasha, I'm happy for you." InuTaisho said, smiling. "Kagome is a nice young woman. Tell me, do you plan on getting married soon-" Without being careful, he knocked over a glass of water.

The water landed on Kagome's lap, causing her to fall out of her chair and have her legs turn back into a mermaid tail. "Oh no! I am so sorry!" he said. "It was an acciden-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because of what he saw.

 _"Oh no...!"_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! New chapter coming soon! ;)**


	7. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

 **New Chappie! Please enjoy and...REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

"Son, what in the world is going on?!" InuTaisho yelled. Inuyasha's ears just hid in his head. "I-It's hard to explain...you see-" he was cut off by Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." she began. "I thought that if I was really careful, I could appear human so you'd like me and that I was good enough for your son. But, the truth is...I'm not human; I'm a mermaid. So, feel free to reject me..."

Tears were starting to enter her eyes and go down her cheeks. Izayoi and InuTaisho felt bad.

"Look, sweetie, you don't need to change yourself for our approval." she said. "Just be yourself. And we already like you, so don't be so ashamed, okay?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. They weren't pointing and laughing or scorning her. They were being pretty mature about this.

"Mermaid or not, we're very grateful that you saved our son's life and that he loves you. Welcome to the family, Kagome." She and her husband both hugged her.

"Thank you..." Kagome said out of shock and happiness. "Umm, Kagome, why don't we go to the bathroom dry you off, okay?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Okay...sure." He picked her up bridal style and went in to get a towel for her.

 _"I can't wait to have grand-kids!"_ Izayoi thought.

 **Later...**

Inuyasha and Kagome made it home at around 9:00 pm. Yeah, it was a LONG dinner. Anyway, Inuyasha was planning something important for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Kagome!" he called. "Can you come in here for a sec?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked out of curiosity. She then saw what she's never seen before. Inuyasha was on one knee, holding a box with a ring in it.

"Kagome, I've always loved you. The first time I saw you, you took my sadness and pain away and filled me with happiness again. I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life but...you warmed up my heart like no other person. So, what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

Kagome didn't know how to react. She was happy, surprised, crying, worried, scared, shy, etc. Her heart was pounding like never before. So what was her answer?

"Y-Y-Yes...I will marry you, Inuyasha!" She pounced on him and he spun her around in a big hug. It was a happy moment for the both of them.

"Thank you so much, Kagome!" Inuyasha said with tears coming out of his eyes. He then placed the ring on her finger and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

* * *

A few months have passed by and the lovely couple were officially man and wife. Inuyasha got a better job as a sales representative and got promoted.

Kagome agreed to be the housewife, staying at home and relaxing and doing chores here and there. Now, they were both eating dinner and talking.

"Inuyasha, I have some news." she said. "What is it, Kagome? Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked, feeling worried. "No, it's just...I...I..."

She mumbled her words a little before getting teary-eyed. "Kagome, what is it? You know you can tell me."

"I-I'm pregnant! There, you happy?! Do you hate me now?!" Inuyasha was shocked. Did she not know what being pregnant means?

"Kagome, I don't hate you just because you're pregnant." he said. "It's good news, sweetie! We're gonna have a baby!"

She sniffed a little and looked into his eyes. "Really? You're not mad?" "No! Of course not! We're gonna be parents!" He started to hug her and they both were smiling.

 **4 or 5 Months Later...**

Kagome was walking around the mall with Sango, shopping for baby clothes. "This one is soooo cute!" Sango squealed. She was holding a pink pajama that said "You think I'm cute, you should see my mommy!"

"That is cute, Sango!" Kagome said. Her belly was pretty big by now and it was probably the size of an over-flated volleyball. "What do you think of this dress?"

The dress was pink with red roses all over it. "That's cool too, Kagome! Get it!"

Just then, there were these 3 girls who were walking around and they saw Kagome and decided to 'say hello'.

"Wow, Kags! You sure gained weight; you look like a bus!" one girl in a blue jean jacket snickered.

"Oh, wait! She's just pregnant!" another girl wearing too much make-up taunted.

"Eww! Her butt is as big as a train! How much meat can she fit in there?" the 3rd girl wearing high heels laughed.

Kagome just winced at those comments. _"I'm really that fat? Why didn't Inuyasha tell me?!"_ she thought to herself. Sango had just about enough of them.

"HEY! Leave her alone! She can't help being pregnant! You're just finding excuses to to torment her because you have nothing better to do!" she shouted.

"Pfft, whatever. Let's go." The girls soon left with their arrogance and pride. "Don't listen to them, Kagome. They're just jealous because you have curves and they don't."

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome said. _"Still, am I really that huge?"_

* * *

 **At** **Home...**

Inuyasha was giving Kagome a foot massage after a long day at work. "Inuyasha," she spoke up. "You don't have to keep rubbing my stinky feet if you don't want to..."

"You're feet don't stink!" Inuyasha laughed, finding her naive behavior cute. "Besides, I do it because I care about you and our kid."

She just faked a smile just to make him happy and slumped in the couch. "Something the matter, Kagome?" he asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh...no...I'm okay. Just tired I guess." she replied, still faking a smile to hide her pain of what happened at the mall.

 _"I shouldn't make him feel so guilty!"_ she thought. _"I'll just pretend to be happy to make him happy."_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! New one coming soon! ;)**


	8. A Bundle of Joy

**A Bundle of Joy**

 **I know it's been a while but I'm back! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was in the shower doing her thing and Inuyasha was already heading to work.

She got out and her legs were protected by some kind of plastic raincoat material so her tail won't be exposed. She then got out, removed the material and dried off.

On the corner of her eye, she spotted a scale and decided to weigh herself. Her original weight was 140 lbs, but ever since her pregnancy, she gained 40 lbs. Kagome looked at the number on the digital scale and was in tears.

"So it is true..." she said to herself. "I really am a blimp! I can't believe Inuyasha has to put up with me...well, the baby will be born soon so I shouldn't worry."

She changed into a blue plaid sundress and flats and sat down on the couch to relax. Lately, she was also developing a craving for ice cream with hot sauce and cheese, which made her kinda gassy.

 **Flashback...**

 _One night, Inuyasha and Kagome were fast asleep until he got a certain smell in his nostrils. "Kagome...Kagome..." he whispered, shaking her gently to wake her._

 _"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Did you just...you know...fart...a little?" That question made her face blush with embarrassment and rejection. "I-I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. If I'm bothering you so much, I'll sleep on the couch."_

 _"No, that's not what I meant! Now that we're married, I want you to be more comfortable living in this house. It's okay if you did; it's just the baby, so relax."_

 _Inuyasha's smile managed to calm her down of her embarrassment. He was right. There was nothing to freak out over; it was just the baby._

 **End Flashback**

Suddenly, Kagome started to feel a huge kick in her tummy. "Oh no! Is it labor?! I better wait for Inuyasha to get home!" She just sat there and waited for her savior to come.

* * *

When Inuyasha came home, he saw Kagome on the floor, gripping her stomach in pain. "Kagome, what's wrong?! Is it labor?!" he asked in concern.

"I-I was waiting for you to...come home." Kagome said between winces. "Why didn't you call me on my phone?!"

"What's a phone?"

"We're going to the hospital, NOW!" He then picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the ER. Today was the day.

 **In the Hospital...**

Kagome was in a hospital gown and laying in a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor. "Inuyasha..." she began. "What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied.

"Throughout all those months of pregnancy, did you think I was a blimp?"

"No! Of course not! You're not fat what-so-ever. Being pregnant is completely normal and I love you for who you are. You understand now, sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. The doctor came in with a clipboard and in surgeon uniform. "Okay, Kagome, You're in labor." he said. "Time to push." Her face fell with complete fear.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared!" she whimpered.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere. I promise!"

 **((AN: I'm not going to type the procedure because it's to gory. PLEASE BE MATURE ABOUT THIS! Thank you!))**

After the procedure, the sound of a baby gurgling in Kagome's arms filled the room. It was a beautiful baby girl.

"Inuyasha, she's beautiful!" she said. The new daddy smiled and placed his thumb in his daughter's mouth to suck on. "Yes she is." he said. "What do you wanna name her?"

"I kinda like Suzu. Little Suzu."

"Me too, Kagome...me too." They soon walked out the door with their bundle of joy and Kagome's new found courage.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Sorry the chapter is so short! But, the fic is complete and I'm happy about it! Hope you liked it! ;)**


End file.
